


For Glory（by MelodramaticMrTails）

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Incest, Blackmail, Cervix Penetration, Condoms, Deepthroating, Father/Son Incest, Glory Hole, M/M, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: Ratonhnhaké:ton在寻欢洞碰到一个男人，结果证实这家伙是他缺席的父亲。但性爱很棒，所以，显而易见的，敲诈他非常合适。





	1. For Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fareyewell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/gifts).
  * A translation of [For Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599284) by [MelodramaticMrTails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails). 



> 译者注：这位太太的文非常火辣，这篇文我已觊觎许久，但由于原文真的很长，所以磨蹭到现在才下定决心翻译出来。由于本人水平有限，很多地方可能翻译的并不准确，原文在此，请喜欢的朋友去那里点赞！  
> （忽然发现这位太太在原文基础上又增加了一章！！！兴奋！！考虑到两章节分别有名字，所以本次按《for glory》为题，共分为两章。本次为第一章《for glory》，预计分三次译完）

Ratonhnhaké:ton通常不会光临寻欢洞或者类似的地方。不过他至少有两个朋友是这样做的，他常常从他们那里了解到，每隔一个星期某些拥有巨大阴茎的男人就像上了发条一样准时出现在这家俱乐部的密室。当Desmond 和 Ezio承认于他们而言都“过分大了”时，意味着Ratonhnhaké:ton得亲自去看看，于是他跟着去了。  
但这是个错误。  
他就从不相信这个地方能同“干净”或“舒适”挂钩，更别说有那么一根足够好的阴茎在这地方等着他了。尽管如此，若这家伙真有他宣称的那么大，Ratonhnhaké:ton也许还能够忍受这些。他一般只用玩具玩弄自己，太过了以至于懒得和其他人接触，即使需要的话，他也依旧会通过他朋友了解到的信息去判断是否值得。  
不管怎么说，他就是不明白在公共场所吸一个陌生人的老二有什么可兴奋的。  
一个人从洞里递来20美元，这让Ratonhnhaké:ton短暂的将视线从手机上挪开。他站起来，把香烟放到另一只手，正准备穿过洞去取的时候，陌生人退开了，取而代之的是一条神秘的鸡巴。他不得不赶走另外两个人，询问着把手指探进去。  
“先付一半，结束后再付剩下的。”陌生人保证道。Ratonhnhaké:ton按捺着一声嘲弄，哦，当然了，从一两个饥渴的失败者那里偷走十块钱真是相当划算。这次，钱币塞进了他手里，Ratonhnhaké:ton好奇的收回手。这是笔相当可观的钱，足足五十美元。他懒洋洋的掐灭烟头，对面传来陌生人拉链拉开的声音，过了会儿，他的阴茎从洞里穿过来。  
哦，喔！Ratonhnhaké:ton盯着他过来的方向。这根阴茎有着优美的外形，它过于厚了以至于差点不能完全从洞里出来，更别说那惊人的长度。他几乎是立刻理解他为何会来寻欢洞了。对他而言去找个合适的免费或者其他方式纾解绝非易事。Ratonhnhaké:ton没有丝毫犹豫的用手包住它，有点软，但已因为期待而开始颤搐。  
陌生人戴上了避孕套，这不足为奇。在进一步充分的抚摸阴茎前，Ratonhnhaké:ton舔湿了手掌让它更滑一些。尽管陌生人保持着非同寻常的安静，但在他的触碰下，鸡巴变得更硬了。他小心翼翼的跪下来，更近距离的观察它的同时用拇指和食指摩擦阴茎头。它看起来干净，卫生，橡胶膜下正缓缓流出浓稠的前列液。这绝对是他能应付的。  
Ratonhnhaké:ton缓缓撸动起来确保它完全勃起，然后将舌头抵在顶端。橡胶总是尝起来怪怪的，但他能应付。即使隔着套子依旧能嗅到属于陌生人身上浓浓的气息。他用双唇包裹住阴茎头，用舌头把它含得满满的，尽管十分细微，依旧从陌生人那里得到了第一道呻吟。Ratonhnhaké:ton缓慢摆动着头并用唾液湿润了龟头以下一寸左右。即使只吞了这么点，他依旧得张大嘴才能防止牙齿咬上去。  
这样看来，其实跟玩具没什么区别。即使这玩意儿很烫并且会反馈回有趣的反应。总之，Ratonhnhaké:ton满足于对方的沉默并且也打算无视他的任何话。他撤回唇舌时心满意足的看着这份成果。用一只手固定住它的根部，他朝前倾斜用脖子量了它的长度：十分容易突破他的喉结。  
他沿着顶端到根部来回舔舐亲吻粗大的凶器，确保湿润了它的每一寸。他伸手揉搓起自己，如果情景不是那么尴尬，他更情愿把它埋入自己体内，但他不喜欢在这种姿势下品尝它。与之相反的，他再次把它含进嘴里，这一次，他缓缓的晃动着头把它含到了最深处。要把它弄到他的喉咙里去需要一点时间，这东西太粗了，无论如何都不容易滑进去。  
尽管如此，他还是设法把它整个吞咽进喉咙，这一次陌生人发出受惊吓的声音，像一阵安静又震惊的喘息。Ratonhnhaké:ton重重舔上粗大，不断收紧喉咙，他的喉咙较以往被撑得更开，满足了他长期来一种试图强迫自己的渴望。再一次的，他完全退出并大口的喘着气。  
唾沫黏在他的嘴皮，使陌生人的阴茎看起来闪闪发光，正伴随着新的刺激而脉动、抽搐。Ratonhnhaké:ton能感觉到他喉咙被深深打开，但陌生人的鸡巴就只湿了一小部分。他振作起来决心全力以赴。一寸接着一寸，他以一种平稳的节奏扭动着将它吞咽下去并促使陌生人再次呻吟起来，自那层薄墙上传来微弱的撞击声。Ratonhnhaké:ton颤抖的闭上眼，尽可能的贴近墙壁，喉咙被跳动的阴茎涨的鼓鼓的，他自己的阴部也在火辣辣地抽搐着。  
满足的得知自己能承受它。Ratonhnhaké:ton退后一点，足以做点什么实际的来照顾这个巨大的玩意儿。他用手抚摸并挤压根部，这样就能专心的用舌头和嘴照顾剩下的。他用上了深喉，陶醉于每一次坚硬的鸡巴按压进喉咙的感觉。大量浓稠的前液自顶端留下，很不幸的被一层薄塑胶阻隔住。所以他只能痴迷的尽量用口水涂满整条阴茎。  
“如果你让我操你的喉咙，我会付双倍。”陌生人提出。“多加五十块。”钱对于Ratonhnhaké:ton来讲无关紧要，他到这儿来不是为了挣几块钱，但揣着二百美元离开也不是件值得抱怨的事。这项提议之所以诱人还有其他原因。他短暂的吸吮了下顶端，吐出它时发出“啵”的一声。隔着这堵墙，陌生人控制的力度被削弱到最低。  
“好吧。”Ratonhnhaké:ton同意了。这家伙有条漂亮的阴茎，但要是不知道怎么用，又有什么意义呢？他能感觉到自阴茎传来陌生人的颤抖。他又把它放进嘴里，但这次，他用手把洞围起来，就像墙上的一道屏障。他用另一只手揉搓着他酸痛的阴部，故意放慢速度将那巨大、弹动的鸡巴在喉咙里来回抽动，它在喉咙里变得难以置信的滚烫，不同于Ratonhnhaké:ton任何玩弄自己的玩具，这种轻微的不可预料性更棒。  
一旦他的嘴唇触碰到手，Ratonhnhaké:ton便用上舌头去探索上面的青筋和脉络，它又粗又厚，几乎无法咽下，喉咙一阵痉挛迫使他双眼颤抖着圆睁。过了一会儿，陌生人微微后退，然后再次朝前挺腰。Ratonhnhaké:ton滑入自己拳击短裤的手更充分的抚摸已经开始滴水的阴穴。  
尽管这个陌生人明显被压抑住了，但他技巧丰富，不仅仅是漫无目的的、狂野的插入。捅进来都带着狂暴的气势，次次顶到Ratonhnhaké:ton喉咙深处都野蛮到几乎弄伤他。若不是隔着寻欢洞这薄薄的墙壁，他原可以做的更好，但Ratonhnhaké:ton相当投入。也许这就是他朋友们偶然造访此地的原因。陌生人尽他所能的每次插到最深处，除了偶尔的咕噜声外始终保持着安静，但他显然惊讶于Ratonhnhaké:ton能够承受如此之多。  
当他临近高潮时，抽动的速度越来越快，不再抽出部分以供Ratonhnhaké:ton喘口气，而是急切的发情般整根戳进他的喉咙。Ratonhnhaké:ton攀住四周支撑自己，口水沿着嘴角肆意流淌。他更专心的按摩他的阴蒂，并尽力的跟上陌生人的节奏，但这还不够。陌生人在释放前，弓着背给予他最终的、彻底的一击。  
Ratonhnhaké:ton猝不及防，嘴里发出一阵低哑的惊讶声，恼人的安全套像涨大的气球停留在喉咙深处。这感觉很奇怪，他迅速撤回脑袋，感觉它在抽出时短促的黏住他的嘴巴。显而易见的，陌生人的重型阴茎配备着同等的重量。Ratonhnhaké:ton烦躁的抚弄着自己，疯狂渴望着被这条漂亮的鸡巴塞进阴道，然后被陌生人的精液灌满，尽其所能的把他操进高潮。  
“恩，”他听到陌生人说话，喘息不定。他收回阴茎，柔软的肉柱自Ratonhnhaké:ton的视线中带走。不久后他听到拉链再次拉上的声音。“我猜，如果要求想见你会不会过分了？”

想见他？这家伙显然没明白寻欢洞的意义所在不是吗？Ratonhnhaké:ton没有立刻回答，部分原因是他正忙着处理自己，但收效甚微。他确信这家伙并不会要求随便和任意哪个吸过他老二的人见面。无论是Ezio还是Desmond都没提过这点。若他跟他的阴茎或声音一样英俊迷人，Ratonhnhaké:ton不觉得有什么损失。也许还能得到那家伙的回报。  
“拜托了？”陌生人补充。Ratonhnhaké:ton已经总算把自己收拾了好，从阴道里收回手并尽可能的擦干净手和嘴。他的下巴酸疼，喉咙更痛。好的是，他还能回家，轻松摆脱掉这些。“我可以付你钱。”  
Ratonhnhaké:ton悄无声息的从一个明显二次装修的橱柜走了出来，陌生人立刻迎上来。毫无意外，他非常高大，但并没有Ratonhnhaké:ton这般高，略矮了几英尺，瘦些，并且至少比他年长二十五岁以上。话虽如此，他看起来很好，棱廓深邃。他的穿着显示其并非常来这种地方，给人的印象比起“希望没人认出我”而言更多了几分“半正式”。 Ratonhnhaké:ton预想过更糟的。  
陌生人同样显得十分吃惊，也许是因为Ratonhnhaké:ton的魁梧，又或者是因为他是个男人。  
“Haytham。”陌生人自我介绍着冲他伸出手。Ratonhnhaké:ton没动，对此类寒暄毫无兴趣。为什么这名字听起来很熟悉？  
“Connor。[2]” Ratonhnhaké:ton回答，声音比平常更为粗哑。Haytham看起来因他拒绝握手而有些迟疑的收了回去，很快从口袋里掏出另外100美元。Ratonhnhaké:ton接受了。  
“那可——真棒。”Haytham略有僵硬的称赞着。他绝对很少做这个。“你能否，更进一步，呃，提供其他服务呢？”Ratonhnhaké:ton并不是个男妓，他用拇指擦拭着嘴角，并不怎么当真考虑，但Haytham表现的很坚决。老实说，和一个看起来就属于某栋办公楼的白人白领去某个地方贡献一个口活，就为赚取150美元挺不明智的。这群人通常是最怪异的一群人。  
尽管他有一条很棒的阴茎，但Ratonhnhaké:ton已经决定离开，更情愿这类事只跟一个人做一次就够了。  
“我有阴道。”Ratonhnhake:ton说得很清楚。Haytham眨了眨眼，显然被这样一种温和的说法吓了一跳。  
“那么？”他有些困惑，“如果你认为我对此有偏见，我能保证并没有。”Ratonhnhake:ton讽刺的想到，你当然不会！Ratonhnhake:ton做了个手势示意Haytham带路，表达了默许。Haytham嘴角浮现一个浅浅的微笑，率先离开房间，Ratonhnhake:ton跟了上去。离开时，他确保短信通知Desmond，他和他们神秘的大鸡巴陌生人一同走了，并保证到达那里时给他发信息。  
Ratonhnhake:ton丝毫不担心自己，虽然他知道他的伙伴们比起遗憾更关心他的安全。  
不出所料，Haytham的车非常漂亮。Ratonhnhake:ton的眼睛都快贴上去。这使得他能够忍受很多非常大，非常漂亮的老二。他安静的坐在副驾驶座上，朝着他们目的地前进，Haytham看起来对此并无异议。  
他父亲的名字就是Haytham，对吧？Ratonhnhake:ton已经很久没有想起过他了。一想到这个男人在他十八年的岁月里未曾尝试过任何联系他的举动，就觉得十分不平。况且，考虑到他们是在母亲怀孕时分道扬镳，他父亲很有可能根本不知道他有个孩子，而母亲也绝不会告诉他。  
他再次观察起Haytham，试图唤起被告知的有关父亲的任何点滴。他是个优质魁梧的白人。越看他，就越能发现他们之间的相似之处，就越能让他意识到他之前才任由父亲操了他的喉咙，而且此时他正被他带回家，毫无疑问是想操他。自认识这个男人以来，这已经不算最奇怪的了。  
若不是此情此景，若是他没有在一个肮脏的夜总会后面靠吸吮他老二的方式认识，也许一切会变得不一样。但事实就是如此，任何他从这男人身上感受的“家庭纽带”都彻底断裂了。  
口袋里的钱忽然变得沉重。Haytham显然不是个愿意在这类“活动”地点被发现的人，他同样不希望，他即将同一个被他忽略了十八年的本地土著女人生下的私生子发生性关系这件事变得人尽皆知。Ratonhnhake:ton不重视钱，但却看重其他东西。  
“我们到了。”Haytham提醒，Ratonhnhake:ton瞥了眼窗户外的豪华旅馆。他不是性工作者，从不是，但他有些朋友是。他们接活儿通常选在廉价的爱情旅馆或者昂贵的行政套房这两类。Ratonhnhake:ton觉得他就只是盯着酒店看都会被收费了。他跟着Haytham走，在进门前和他保持了一两步的距离。  
已经很晚了，酒店很安静，Haytham明显已经定了房间，因为他直奔电梯走去。Ratonhnhake:ton并没有理应存在的不适感，他很清醒的意识到像他这样的人很容易被“护送”离开，因为同Haytham相似的这类人不喜欢和他共处一室。Haytham伪装的很好，伴随着漫长的电梯时间和走向更为昂贵房间的途中一直平静无声。  
这个房间远超出了Ratonhnhake:ton的品位。  
“请原谅，Connor。”Haytham说，Ratonhnhake:ton回盯着他看确定自己毫无冒犯之意，“我不常做这件事。”  
“我可以用一下浴室吗？”没有回答他，Ratonhnhake:ton转而说了另一件事。  
“当然。”Haytham回答，示意了方向。这地方看起来并不适合居住。如果他定期出现在附近，Ratonhnhake:ton猜测他经常需要来此办公。他走进浴室，四下查看了后才开始洗澡，并确保Desmond知道他在哪儿。暂时对Haytham可能是他疏远的父亲一事闭口不谈。  
“疏远”一词听起来就像他们曾经见过似得。  
Ratonhnhake:ton快速的洗完，竭力洗净从肮脏俱乐部上带着的东西，然后从堆满的毛巾里挑了一条把自己擦干。他并不是那种过分追求奢华的人，也从不在意这点。但毛巾很柔软，他喜欢。一手拧着自己的东西离开浴室，全身仍然有些湿漉漉，并且赤裸着。  
Haytham安静的从他手机上抬起头，脸上带着明显的期待。他站起来，漫不尽心的拍着衬衣的前摆，舌尖将嘴唇打湿。Ratonhnhake:ton用手指把头发梳到后面，片刻过去了，而Haytham看起来似乎不确定如何继续下去。最终，他冲床做了个手势，Ratonhnhake:ton把衣服扔到一边，坐在床沿，大腿张开。  
毋庸置疑，这吸引了Haytham的注意。他的双眼缓慢的沿着Ratonhnhake:ton的身体打转，最后停在整洁美好的膝盖处。他吞咽着口水，Ratonhnhake:ton收缩着他的阴部，诱使他靠的更近。  
“就一会儿。”Haytham低声说，匆匆忙忙去了浴室。这样更好。Ratonhnhake:ton灵巧的按着手机将它放在床边桌子上，很妙的捕捉到床的一角。他躺回床上，尝试着感受不同的床垫床单以及这家豪华酒店中古怪的清香。很好，他想。但他不认为能忍受长期住在这儿。  
在等待的过程中，他抚弄起他的阴穴，漫不尽心的把它弄湿，又一次。他再次想起关于Haytham——似乎有可能但又不确定——是他父亲这件事。不考虑他们之间残缺的关系，仅仅只是这固有的禁忌感，都会带来些他未曾料想的东西。  
当Haytham返回时，看起来有些神清气爽，Ratonhnhake:ton抚摸自己的画面迅速被他收入眼底。Ratonhnhake:ton张开嘴，下流的冲他展示更多，Haytham靠近床时深深的吐口气。  
“有什么‘规则’是我该知道的吗？”Haytham问他。他依旧认为Ratonhnhake:ton是个卖的。公平的讲，他也确实没有尝试纠正。那反正也并不重要。  
“只要戴上安全套。”他相当温和的回答，而这就是Haytham很可能会去做的。虽然说Ratonhnhake:ton不会怀孕，但天知道有多少张脏嘴被他父亲的大鸟捅过。  
Haytham点点头。“当然。”他对此毫无异议。他靠向Ratonhnhake:ton，拉近彼此的距离，手放在他大腿之间。Ratonhnhake:ton并不适用如此的亲密，即使在某些罕见的时候遇到他原意共度晚的人时也避免这类亲密的姿势。尽管如此，他还是同意了。Haytham抚摸着他湿漉漉的小穴，Ratonhnhake:ton挪开手，任由他那粗大但令人吃惊的灵活的手指摸索着。  
在Haytham认为他已经足够湿滑后，尝试着探入一指，Ratonhnhake:ton则尽力不对这绅士的前戏感到厌倦。所以他只有提醒自己，他父亲有一根巨大的老二，值得这些荒谬透顶的代价。他抬高臀部，幸运的是，足够暗示Haytham伸进第二根手指并搅动起来。  
“你湿透了是吗？”Haytham低沉的声音理应充满诱惑，但那听起来就更像是在陈述一个事实。跟之前的时候一样，Ratonhnhake:ton满足于不予回应。他随着手指摆动起臀部，紧紧抓住Haytham的肩膀。他闭着眼睛，急促的呼吸，用拇指按压着阴蒂，随着每一次挺腰更深，更快，更用力。第三根手指的进入终于令他得到了某种满足感。  
Haytham明显开窍了。动作变得粗鲁，用力把指头全根压入，轻而易举的让Ratonhnhake:ton兴奋的咬紧它们。他能感受他父亲的阴茎，再次生龙活虎的抵着他的大腿。在解开他的裤子前，Ratonhnhake:ton探入裤子握住了它。  
肌肤相碰的火热触感让他手臂如同被针扎到。即使他知道戴上套子更为明智，但和他父亲赤裸相对，被灌下又浓又热的精液的想法很诱人。他跟着Haytham手指操弄自己的节奏撸动起来，感受着阴茎在手指和粘稠的前液间跳跃。  
Haytham把手伸进口袋里，很久后才找到避孕套，然后用嘴咬住，坐起来脱掉衬衫。Ratonhnhake:ton盯着他的高高翘起的阴茎，正急切的顶着肚子，显然对马上发生的事坚定不移。当Ratonhnhake:ton慵懒的揉捏阴蒂时，Haytham同样急切的摆脱掉他的衣裤。  
“如果太多了，就告诉我。”Haytham用牙齿撕开套子外包装时这样说道，Ratonhnhake:ton忍住了笑意。没错，他父亲的阴茎非常壮观，但却依旧比不上Ratonhnhake:ton的某些玩具。当然，他是比通常的那些大点，但也远非能称为“太多了”。但他也只在Haytham戴上套子后点点头。  
Ratonhnhake:ton惊人的湿透了，毫不意外。当Haytham再次触碰他，用三根手指挤进去确保他的阴茎能进入时，发出非常响亮的粘腻水声。Haytham卷曲指节，扩展，感受Ratonhnhake:ton饥渴热切的吞没它们。虽然他的耐心即将告罄，但对后面的期待却令他无比享受这一刻。Ratonhnhake:ton扭动着臀部，再次抓住Haytham宽阔的肩膀。  
“把它放进去。”他简短的，毫不隐瞒语气的急躁。Haytham无声的笑了，撤回手指时看着上面粘稠的滑液被拉长成丝线，缓缓滴落。但当他父亲和他四目相对，将手指含进嘴里把它们吞咽下去时，一阵无声的颤抖自Ratonhnhake:ton脊背升起。男人满意的哼出声，调整位置，一边用手指轻轻地探入Ratonhnhake:ton的大腿。  
“你看起来相当英俊，你知道吗。”Haytham说的非常深情。由于他目光专注在顶弄Ratonhnhaké:ton阴唇的阴茎头上，所以此情此景中，很难确定是在赞美他还是他的小穴。不过这不重要。他的肉柱觉得越来越沉重，大腿间的脉搏令人分心。又一次的，Ratonhnhaké:ton挺动臀部祈求更多。他相信，到了这个地步，他父亲能知道他并不脆弱。  
他小心翼翼的把柱头抵上湿淋淋的肉穴并极其缓慢的推进，这太折磨人了，或者，也许不是这个原因。Ratonhnhaké:ton静静呻吟着，感受被由手指向某种巨物跨域式的撑开。Ratonhnhaké:ton在慢慢吞下它的过程中不断按压着阴蒂，弓着背显露愉悦。他爱上这种被撑开的感觉，更喜爱他父亲坚硬的肉棒执着的沿着肠壁一寸寸的推挤，插入。他平坦的小腹因入侵而鼓胀，让Haytham惊叹，逗弄着阴蒂的手滑向凸起处，随后朝后移去。  
通过准确估计，他比Ratonhnhaké:ton的大那么点。他闭着眼睛呻吟出声，只因为龟头抵住了子宫口而Haytham毫无怜悯的坚定的顶入。Ratonhnhaké:ton无比渴求着，只差一点就能到了，Haytham却似乎停了下来。他不动声色的抬起头，果然，还有几寸留在体外，而这让他无法忍受。Haytham的拇指轻柔的拉扯洞口，呼吸急促的看着Ratonhnhaké:ton为含住他而被撑开的样子。  
“你还好吗，Connor？”他问道。Ratonhnhaké:ton用臀部挤压着他，感受到硬挺戳中子宫口时浑身一个哆嗦。  
“全放进来。”他短促答道。它的确很粗，但他知道这能行。  
“Connor，”他开口，语气听起来显然想说点什么Ratonhnhaké:ton不愿意听的，于是他打断了他。  
“或者你滚开，我自己来。”他语气肯定的说道。如果他需要湿润的舌头，他父亲的嘴唇就显得过于干了。男人试探性的挺进，当目光落到Ratonhnhaké:ton肚子上凸起时，再次迟疑了。他就快到了而他非常需要这个。“你伤不到我。你就不想来一次真正意义的性爱吗？我猜你不常得到这个，考虑到你的尺寸的话。”  
“这复杂的多，”Haytham默默的低声说，“我不想伤到你，Connor。”  
“我刚说的那部分你哪个字听不懂？” Ratonhnhaké:ton回答。他也许是没和这种量级的做过，但他遇到过更粗鲁的。他不禁好奇的思索，若是Haytham知道他们的关系，他是否还会如此温柔。Ratonhnhaké:ton用腿环住他，坚持不懈的把他拉进，而Haytham由着他。显然，Ratonhnhaké:ton意识到他父亲只是担心伤害一个知道他名字和长相的人所带来的后果，而不是伤害行为本身。  
一个尖锐的挺进，猛地刺入他体内，迫使他喉咙里逸出一声雀跃的叹息。Haytham抓住他的臀肉保持稳定，没有遭遇任何阻力的驱使着阴茎进行强有力的挺入。当Haytham巨大肥厚的阴茎毫无预兆的捅进子宫口时，床上的Ratonhnhaké:ton弓着背，忽然发出一声颤抖的喉音，淫穴猛地咬紧。  
“该死的！”Haytham粗喘着不断挺入，直到臀肉碰到一起。Ratonhnhaké:ton蜷缩起脚趾，意识到他父亲的生殖器就在他子宫里，瞬间感到一阵恍惚。阻隔他们的仅仅是一层薄薄的套子，那毫无疑问会影响那么一点点乐趣，但他能感受到每一次的抽动，那压倒一切的火热正是他想要的。他搂住Haytham的脖子往下压，让他聆听他喉咙中的颤音。  
“父亲。”他大声呻吟着。Haytham有一瞬间的紧绷，这让他猜测这是否足够对方能意识到什么。但一个准确的挺入使他确信并没有。Haytham的呼吸声就在耳边，伴随着阴茎进入的更狠更深而变得越来越重。这竟然是他的兴奋点，真幸运！  
“还要，父亲。” Ratonhnhaké:ton贴着他的脸，“干我。”Haytham半咆哮半呻吟着回应。缓缓抽出，认真去尝试感受肉茎被Ratonhnhaké:ton子宫颈咬住的感觉。接下来的插入更加坚定起来，床被晃的不断发出响声。抛开之前绝妙的口活不谈，他父亲依旧在控制自己。但一旦他发现Ratonhnhaké:ton热爱这个，就没有什么能阻止他。  
Haytham用粗野的力道浅浅的刺进他的子宫，用让他脚趾卷曲、足以挫伤的力道撞击他的子宫壁。Ratonhnhaké:ton不由得牢牢抓紧他的肩。他父亲发出澎湃的声响，远超过他的，每次操弄都让他呼吸更为沉重。他不断呻吟着，一次次更为接近高潮。他能感觉阴茎在他体内抽搐和脉动，把肚子不断顶起来。  
“Connor。”咆哮从Haytham的喉咙挤出来。Ratonhnhaké:ton朝他弓起背，指甲陷进男人的背，再一次的，高潮席卷了他。彻底满足的大口喘气，试图平复呼吸，但Haytham每次都致力于将他操进床单，使得这件事变得非常困难。Ratonhnhaké:ton稍稍将他推开点，得到一个不怎么愉快的嘲笑，显然这无法完全阻止他。相反，他迅速被Ratonhnhaké:ton小腹上伴随着他每次的插入而出现的凸起给吸引了。  
“父亲，”Ratonhnhaké:ton低吟着，在Haytham脖子后面交叠着手指，注视着他脸上被唤醒的激情。他粗声粗气的闭上眼，“你要进来了吗，父亲？填满我的子宫？”  
“该死，Connor！”Haytham急躁的回应。手指凶狠掐进Ratonhnhaké:ton的屁股和腰肉，支撑着用尽力气将肉棒顶到最深。虽然距离感受它在体内喷涌而出，让精液占有整个子宫还差一点，但Ratonhnhaké:ton能透过安全套体味它的灼热。他低声咕哝，大腿夹紧男人的腰，享受子宫被厚重安全套填满的感觉。他父亲进入了他——完全冲着他是他儿子这个念头进入的他。  
就同他也是被如此创造的一样。  
停了那么一两秒，他小心翼翼的抽出阴茎。Ratonhnhaké:ton颤抖着，感觉到子宫口咬住他父亲漂亮的阴茎头，然后是扩张的乳胶套。套子弹出时有种奇怪的感觉，令他眼皮微颤，发出一声舒服的叹息。Haytham取下套子，捆紧，扔到一边后长吸口气。Ratonhnhake:ton懒洋洋地用手指抚摸着他依旧敞开的阴户，同时用另一只手去拿他的衣服。  
短短几分钟内，他们没有交谈，满足于周身萦绕的余韵。Ratonhnhaké:ton轻晃一下手腕，从盒子里拿出一支香烟，用嘴唇含住抽出，寻找起打火机。Haytham冲他皱起眉头。  
“屋内禁止吸烟。”他说， Ratonhnhaké:ton一如既往的无视了。“你在农场里长大的吗？别在这里吸烟。”  
“确切的讲，是保留地。” Ratonhnhaké:ton懒洋洋的回答。这回应似乎让他父亲打消了关于吸烟的念头，转而若有所思的看着他。这时Ratonhnhaké:ton伸手拿回手机。  
“这么说，你是原住民。”他喃喃道，“我猜也是。哪个部落？”  
“Kanien'kehá:ka。” Ratonhnhaké:ton回答，“莫霍克部落。”  
“是的，我很熟悉。”Haytham确认说，声音中的渴望变得显而易见。至少，很明显的是，Ratonhnhaké:ton知道Haytham可能正在回忆他的母亲。“好吧，不管怎样，我要付你多少钱？”  
“我不是性工作者。”他温和的回答。  
“噢，我很抱歉。”他立刻回道，“我只是假设——呃，不管他。无意冒犯，是我的错。”  
“这并不冒犯。” Ratonhnhaké:ton说。  
“当然了，我并不反对你留下来过夜。”他保证到，若要从中听出一丝希冀，但就同他身上其他东西一样缄默。他肯定能看出他们之间的关联。“也许我可以带你去吃早餐？”  
“当然。”Ratonhnhaké:ton同意。“我们可以谈论一下我母亲和你错过的十八年。”沉重的沉默忽然降临。Haytham盯着他，用一种一头雾水的神情盯着他，随后眨眨眼。  
“对不起？”他听起来非常困惑，“我想我没有听明白。”  
“我母亲。”Ratonhnhaké:ton重复说。“Kaniehtí:io。白人通常更熟悉另一个名字：‘Ziio’。” Haytham似乎突然意识到自己正赤身裸体，因为他突然又开始寻找自己的衣服，他的恐慌绝对不是无声的。  
“我懂了。”他尴尬的说，匆忙的套上裤子，“你母亲。你——如果你不介意我问的话，当然了，谁，谁是你的父亲？” Ratonhnhaké:ton皱眉盯着他，显然他出汗了。  
“Haytham Kenway。”他回答。一阵寒颤令Haytham呆立好一会儿。Ratonhnhaké:ton重新盯回他的手机。  
“Connor。”他厉声说道，“这是个错误！我不知道Ziio有个孩子。我不知道她有我的孩子。我绝对不会——该死，我发誓我不知道你——”，他顿了顿，“你明白的。” Ratonhnhaké:ton没有回答。  
“Connor。”他更大声说，“你应该告诉我的。这，这些——变态的，你究竟怎么想的？ 你他妈的怎么回事？我是你父亲！”  
——你要进来了吗，父亲？填满我的子宫？  
——该死，Connor！  
又是一段漫长压抑的沉默。至少，对Haytham而言颇具压力。Ratonhnhaké:ton一派满足的看着录下的视频。角度有点怪并且都看不到他们的脸。这证据很操蛋。Haytham挺直了身体。  
“你录下了我们？”他问道，语气比他看起来更坚定的多。Ratonhnhaké:ton不认为他需要一个答案，他把烟灰弹到旁边的桌上。“你想要什么？钱？Connor，我会给你钱的。我会给你任何东西。你应该和我谈谈，而不是，不是——这样做。”  
“我不想要钱。” Ratonhnhaké:ton明确说。“如果能让你好受点，直到我们抵达酒店，我才意识到我们的关系。”  
“不，这并不会让我感到好受。”Haytham咬牙说，“你想要什么，Connor？”  
“我还不确定呢。” Ratonhnhaké:ton喃喃说。  
——你看起来相当英俊，你知道吗。  
“停下！”Haytham冷笑。  
“但性爱很棒。” Ratonhnhaké:ton评论，“我想我们可以从那里开始。”  
“如果你真的认为这种情况会再次发生——”Haytham猛地停下来，因为Ratonhnhaké:ton冲他展示暂停屏幕里他正舔着手指上的体液。他严厉的咬紧嘴唇。  
“我不确定母亲是否会理解这个。” Ratonhnhaké:ton这样说。Haytham的脸变红了，很可能是愤怒而不是别的什么。“或者你的成就——与你几乎不合法的儿子之间的乱伦？”  
“我并不知道——”他竭力说。  
“不，”Ratonhnhaké:ton冷冷的说，“现在你知道了。”  
这和玩具没什么不同，没有。

THE END


	2. Visitation Rights

2-1

听到敲门声时，Haytham微微移开嘴边的茶杯。他不期待访客，这让人不安。无论来者是谁，他都不觉得自己会欢喜。尽管他十分想忽略不管，门却再次响起，他兴致缺缺的朝门走去。

这正是他不安的来源。

“你来这里干嘛？”Haytham询问。

“你说要请我吃早餐，”Connor回答，“然后趁我洗澡的时候溜走了。”他当然要这样做，在发现Connor是他儿子并且立刻利用他们刚结束的那场不幸却棒极了的性爱来敲诈他，考虑到Connor勒索他的东西以及他甚至不了解这个儿子的性情，他得承认离开并不是上上之举。温和的性格，自然了，随他的父母。

“你是怎么找到这个地址的？”Haytham转而问。

“共同的朋友。”Connor的回答毫无助益。他相当怀疑他们有共同的“朋友”，更别提这人还能得到Haytham的个人住址。“我能进来吗，父亲？”Haytham唯一想的是把他赶走并衷心希望再也不和他打交道，但他知道这要求很过分。从许多方面来讲，他的人生正遭受冲击，而他根本不知道Connor的目的。他暴躁的走开，让Connor进来。

在他的儿子打量四周的时候，他也在观察他。他完全不知道Ziio怀了孕并生下一个儿子。自和她分道扬镳后，她再也未曾联系过他，他也识趣的任由她而去。鉴于她的愤怒程度，Haytham觉得还是不要试图去碰运气为妙。他们在一起的时间过于短暂，令他完全无从得知他该注意什么。他不能假设每遇到一个稍微感到熟悉的原住民男孩就认作是他儿子。

“你果然很有钱。”Connor最终评价到。这其中透露的部分含义令Haytham觉得伤感。如果Ziio告诉了他，他定会在她允许的范围内，尽他所能的照顾Connor或在经济上给予他们帮助。

“正如我所说的，如果你需要钱，我可以提供给你。”Haytham保证到。在心底某一处他因他的儿子竟做出这种事而感到厌恶和愤怒。Connor本可以事先找他，或者至少在他意识到发生这个错误之前就这样——而不是故意勒索他。

“我不需要钱。”Connor回答。他在之前那晚说过多次了，但Haytham依然不知道他还想要什么。也许是他的关注。假如他在不知道他们彼此关系的前提下依旧和他上了床，那么寻求关注这个借口能够自圆其说。Haytham认为他原本可以提供一些更“健康”点的关怀，但老实讲，他很高兴不必发现这点。Connor回头看了他一眼，Haytham抑制住咆哮的冲动。

“那到底要怎么样，Connor？”他尖锐的问道。

“早餐？”Connor困惑的答道。

“你明知道我不是指这个！”Haytham马上说，“你诱使我和你发生性关系只为了敲诈我。为什么？”

“我没有欺骗你。”Connor说，“正如我之前说的，在抵达酒店前，我并不知道你是我父亲。”

“那正是在更多事发生之前！”Haytham咬牙切齿。

“你也没认出我来。”Connor回道。

“我并不知道我有个儿子！”Haytham厉声说。Connor给与的回应几乎是冷淡的。所以这就是他疯狂的原因？因为Haytham没认出他来？或者是他从未被允许去接近Connor？他对此无能为力，选择权不在他手里。Haytham深深地呼出一口气，试图让自己冷静下来，Connor再一次转开脸，看向他的手机。

“对不起，Connor。”他说，“你的确让我觉得熟悉，但我见过许多人。我没有理由能知道二十年多前我会有一个儿子。”

“哼。”Connor回以一声不快的鼻音。

“就，就把你的录像给我。”他鼓励，“我们可以忘掉这一切，完全重新开始。如果我早知道的话，我一定会陪伴在你身边，Connor。我仍然可以是你的父亲。”

“我会保管好录像。”Connor飞快的说，“现在说这些太迟了。”

“Connor。”Haytham警告说，“你不明白这会对我的名誉造成什么影响。”

“我明白。”他回答，目光未曾离开过手机。“你享受我们共度的那一晚，父亲。我也一样。”老实说，Haytham一直尽力让自己不去想这个。他讨厌自己真的对此十分享受，一旦想到他和自己儿子做出这样粗俗不堪的事就令他头痛欲裂。Connor应付男人的阴茎很有一套。

“我是你的父亲。那对你来说毫无意义吗？”Haytham怒吼。

“的确没有。”Connor答道。实际上，想到他们在两天前透过寻欢洞开始了这一切，Haytham并不会真的对他的回答感到气愤，但依旧闹心的很。挫败感淹没了他，他粗暴的抓住Connor，把他撞到墙上。Connor没有表现出特别的惊讶或困惑，即使当Haytham从他手中抢走手机时也一样。他们两都没说话，Haytham看着手机，当然是锁着的。

“我早就复制了一份，父亲。”Connor解释说，这只会加剧Haytham的怒火。

“你究竟想要什么——”Haytham再次质问。从Connor消极的回应来看，他理所应当要问个明白哪怕他并不确定。尽管拥有着体型上微弱优势，Connor没有反抗他的桎梏，保持在原地不动。他最终垂下头，先是看向他的手机，Haytham不由得用力捏紧了它，然后明显的，目光落到他的——

“Connor。”Haytham怒吼。Connor重新看向他。

“我不会对性说不。”Connor说，正如他之前说过的那样。Haytham猜想他只是希望Connor不是认真的。他手里的东西已足够彻底毁掉Haytham的生活，他不该指望Haytham还愿意给他任何他想要的。

尽管他可能会这样做，这让他想要唾弃自己。Haytham收回手，短促的看了眼他的肩膀，看回手中的电话。他不认为自己是个脾气暴躁的人，但他还有很多事要处理。让他的儿子带着淤伤离开绝不是个好主意。

“Connor，”Haytham被动的说，“我并不——”

“在你了解到你是我父亲之前，你对我很着迷。”Connor在他说完前打断道。

“那是因为在那‘之前’。”Haytham咬紧牙关。Connor不高兴的抿紧嘴。对方依然保存着足以敲诈他的东西的念头挥之不去，而越想让Connor满意的想法只会令Haytham越发愤怒。

坦白的说，他不确定他还能继续自掘坟墓下去。

他没收了手机，揣进口袋里，Connor露出一个酸涩的表情。但当Haytham忽然把手插进他的双腿间，这个表情飞快消失了。他的儿子本能的颤抖着，Haytham隔着牛仔裤揉弄着他，巨大的热量已经从他阴户处散发出来。

“这就是你想要的吗， Connor？”他一边问一边用手掌坚定的刺激起起布料下的阴蒂。Connor没有回答，但他的呼吸越来越重，臀部微微的往他手里抽动。这实际上本就不该是一个转折点。他不会想要和他儿子上床，他们已疏远许久。

在他脑中，他正告诉Connor这绝非他想要的。但实际上，他明白他可以找无数借口和解释或者胡诌他真正的意图，但他依旧在操他的儿子。那悬挂在头顶的讹诈只会让他不那么内疚，至少他可以假装自己没得选择。

Haytham忽然粗暴的扯开他的牛仔裤，手放在拳击短裤的前端，以便更充分的抚摸他的阴户。他总是湿的那么轻而易举，他们共度的一晚让他记忆犹新。仅仅只是用了几根手指，淫水便沿着他的大腿滴落。Haytham一直在努力不去想他与自己的儿子睡过的事实，但那太难了，他再也没能遇到第二个能完整的把它粗长吞下去的人——他很不愿意这样说——自和Connor的母亲分开后。

Connor并不是喜欢多话的类型，但他紧紧拽住Haytham胳膊的举动胜过千言万语。他抖动着臀部操进他的手掌，Haytham立刻往他湿淋淋的阴道里挤进两根手指。那显而易见的贯穿全身的颤动，带动着咬紧了他体内的手指。如果Connor真的期待着能享受上一次的慷慨（而他现在被敲诈了），他就大错特错了。

2-2

这既然是他想要的，Haytham会很乐意确保他之后无法走出去。

Connor小幅度的挣扎着，继续翘着屁股在他手上操自己。Haytham快速且粗暴的指奸他，只能令他呼吸愈加沉重。Haytham扭动旋转着手指到更深处，他的阴道发出湿滑的声音。当Connor发出一种类似呜咽的声音时，他稍微放松了一点力道。尽管他正在“给Connor一个教训”，Haytham实际上并不想停下来。一想到他正迫切的渴望操干自己的儿子就令他的胃开始翻腾。

“父亲。”Connor用低沉、轰隆的声音叫着他，令他忽然意识到他的阴茎有多硬。“再多点。”太荒谬了。他本能更好的控制这一切即使Connor不同意。他该停下的。但他显然没有。Connor灼热的、滴水的穴肉在他的手指周围抽搐，诱人的过分。当他插入第三根手指时，Connor轻声呻吟着，令Haytham的自制瞬间消失的无影无踪。

显然，Connor的堕落之路源自Haytham。

Haytham粗暴并不失耐心的把Connor的牛仔裤和拳击短裤褪下来，Connor对此毫无帮助但无所谓。Haytham甚至懒得把它们脱掉，仅仅只是拉下来足够露出他的小穴。他的儿子非常迷人，毫无疑问，更多来自于Ziio的基因。即使是现在，他依旧对他竟不知不觉发现了儿子的魅力而唾弃自己。

即使避免视线接触，他很清楚Connor正凝视着他，丝毫不退却。Haytham用手指撑开他湿哒哒的阴部，足以欣赏他抽搐的肌肉。他觉得热不可耐。用另一只手解开裤子，迅速褪下腰带露出他坚硬到疼痛的老二。Connor立刻浑身紧绷。

“你要操我了吗，父亲？”他低低的问道。一阵激流窜至Haytham的脊背。

“你能安静吗？”他怒吼回去，将Connor紧紧压到墙壁。再一次的，Connor对此毫无反抗，相反，他带着明显的渴望低头看向Haytham抵着他的肉棒。Haytham抽动着阴茎在他大腿间滑动，在碾磨阴唇的时候感受他滚烫湿润的阴部。Connor在他耳边呻吟着，忽然把自己紧锁进Haytham的臂膀间，毫无顾忌的摆晃着臀部压向Haytham的阴茎。

再一次的，Haytham知道他应该阻止这一切。

“求你了父亲，我想要感受你。”Connor呻吟着。Haytham已深陷其中。他朝下伸出手，用手指把龟头推进Connor光滑的褶皱间。当Haytham沉身进入时，Connor喉咙里发出咕噜声。很难去思考Connor究竟有多么甜蜜，Haytham对此已了然于胸。Connor用力咬紧了它，但就像那晚一样，轻轻松松的将它一寸寸吞下。

Haytham后退些，一只手抚摸Connor挺立的阴蒂，另一只手撩起衬衫的边沿，注视他瘦削的腹部出现明显的隆起。当他再次遇到阻碍时，Connor紧张的期待着。他能承受那么深。在Haytham用力碾压进他的体内时，他拽紧了对方，淫肉急切又痴迷缠紧了男人的肉柱。当Haytham猛然插入时，他呻吟着，发出热辣、粗野的声音，Haytham推挤着肉棒进的更深直抵花心。

Connor低头看了眼，忽然收缩了一下惹来Haytham的闷哼。Haytham用拇指压紧他的小腹，令他兴奋的战栗起来。这个体位不甚完美，但总归来说已经无关紧要。他用同样的节奏揉捏着他的阴蒂，每次都能引他发出罕见又甜美的呻吟。

“父亲。”Connor低低的叫着他。Haytham厌恶自己竟觉得这很火辣，即使现在，他也在依旧提醒自己他正完全埋在他儿子体内这个事实。他讨厌这次居然比上次感觉更棒，并不特别想知道为什么。虽然Haytham很明白禁忌的诱惑力，但他并认为这是件坏事——他也不认为他是那种在遭遇厄运会坦然接受的人。

但Connor的小穴实在很美妙。

Connor触碰到他肚皮下移动着的诱人隆起，用拇指和食指放在顶端和底部似乎在丈量它的长度。将自己埋到足够深后，Haytham短暂的停下来，看着他的动作。自此之后，想必Connor绝对无法再满足于任何更小的阴茎了。

“你感受到了吗？”Connor在呼吸间说着，“那是我的子宫。”Haytham不由自主发出一声沉重的叹息，猛然对Connor食指停留的地方产生的紧致高温有了强烈的认识。

“见鬼。”他闭上眼睛发出呻吟，Connor用手指敲击着凸起，用力几下后，Haytham迎来了高潮。他用力扣住Connor的屁股，深深陶醉于释放后的高潮。作为回应，Connor沉重的呻吟着，从他下体剧烈的收缩来看，他也很快了。他们共同喘息了一阵子，Haytham缓缓拔出阴茎，盯着他们相连的地方。感受到龟头边缘被他儿子的阴唇咬住。

“你想搞大我的肚子吗，父亲？”

Haytham感到一阵头晕目眩。他急忙完全的抽出来，Connor瑟缩着，粘液顺着大腿内侧流下来。他被自己的愚蠢给惊得无话可说。在毫无保护的情况下占有了他儿子。Connor无动于衷的用几根手指揉弄着阴道，精液流到他的腿上。

“你射进来很多。”他说，看起来比应该的更加漠不关心。他绝不会怀孕。Haytham不会允许的。他深吸口气，“难怪妈妈能在那么短时间里怀孕。”

Haytham不敢相信他居然有一天要靠药丸来打掉他儿子肚子里的孩子。

倒不是说真的有帮助，但Haytham还是拍开他的手，立刻往阴户里面塞了两根手指，把部分精液挖了出来。Connor颤动着，握住Haytham的手腕却不是为了阻止他。在Haytham抠挖着他松软的洞穴时，轻轻弓起背。不过，也只有一点儿流了出来。

“父亲。”Connor叫着边把屁股往他手里送。他并不确定他儿子是否会怀孕，但没必要冒险。再一次，Connor紧张地发出一声喉音，因为Haytham的手指深深地刺入了他的阴道深处。从他之前的高潮来看，他依旧十分敏感。然后，他似乎一直都很敏感。

Haytham收回手，Connor安静的喘着气。他的儿子令他倍感受挫，他甚至完全没考虑到他行为的后果。所有这一切都糟透了。他急需要从Connor手里取走录像并从此将他赶出自己的生活。很显然，他没有足够的自制力来恰当的处理这件事。

尤其当他看到Connor大腿内侧流下的精液时，把他带进卧室的冲动更为强烈。

他到底怎么了？

“能把手机还给我吗？”Connor边问边摇晃着穿上牛仔裤。“除非你打算去一个更舒服的地方。”他儿子看起来越来越得寸进尺，这没有任何帮助。

“你打算保存这个‘敲诈’的证据多久？”Haytham反问。

“直到我厌倦为止。”Connor明确的说。这肯定不是Haytham想要的答案。他朝他伸出手，通常情况下，Haytham会出于纯粹的恶意而拒绝。但如果Connor根本不知道他想要什么，Haytham也不知道什么会惹怒他。搞不好是所有事。Haytham烦躁的扔回手机。

“谢谢。”Connor说。他不可能仅仅只要性，对吧？Haytham试图摆脱掉他紧张的头疼，Connor则继续着完成对公寓的探索。他的生活完蛋了，这才是所有将会发生的一切。他只希望Connor能足够聪明的把录像放在非常，非常安全的地方。

如果他相信神明的话，Haytham只能把它当成一种神圣的惩罚，惩罚他被自己的儿子吸引。

TNE END


End file.
